Noches de alcohol y lujuria
by Cullen Vigo
Summary: Las fiestas de Alice siempre han sido espectaculares, o que se lo pregunten a Bella y Edward.


**Los personajes pertenecen la señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**NOCHES DE ALCOHOL Y LUJURIA**

**Edward POV**

En cuanto el avión empezó a rodar por la pista, Emmett se quedo dormido deleitándonos con sus sonoros ronquidos, nos giramos para mirarlos y Rosalie nos enseñó unos tapones que se puso en sus oídos y nos sonrió feliz.

- Menudo viajecito nos espera Jasper

- Ya te dije que teníamos que tomarnos un tranquimacín con un whisky- Los dos nos reímos ante semejante estupidez.

Volvíamos a casa a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano, acabábamos de terminar nuestro primer año en la universidad, al día siguiente era mi cumpleaños y como siempre tendría una cena familiar, al terminar la misma mis padres se irían a pasar la noche fuera para dejarnos la casa libre para la super-mega-fiesta organizada por mi hermana Alice con mis hermanos, sus parejas, nuestros amigos de siempre algo de comer y mucho de beber, un montón de regalos y mi regalo especial el que siempre esperaba con ansiedad el único que realmente deseaba, era mi gran secreto. Algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y al mismo tiempo me hacia el ser mas despreciable y ruin.

- Edward, ¿Qué harás con Bella?- Hacia poco que me había confiado a Jasper, el me escuchó y no me juzgo pero me obligó a pensar en ello y sobre todo a ponerme en el lugar de ella.

- Voy a ser sincero con ella de una vez por todas, existe la posibilidad que el próximo curso se venga a estudiar a Columbia, las han aceptado en la universidad y Bella tiene un expediente académico mejor que los nuestros, no será difícil que consiga las becas necesarias.

- Seria genial, Bella cocina de puta madre-

- Bella todo lo hace de puta madre.

- Eso no lo sé

- Ni lo sabrás- los dos nos reímos.

La primera vez que pasó, no sé como pasó, pero pasó, había sido mi cumpleaños y la fiesta fue tremenda como siempre, desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, con una resaca del diez, desnudo con alguien a mi lado, cuando giré mi cabeza y la vi no podía creerlo, levanté la sábana y ¡Dios mío! Bella estaba conmigo, desnuda, con una expresión muy dulce en su cara incluso podía imaginar una leve sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Qué había pasado?, no recordaba nada, me levanté asustado recogí mis cosas y encontré un condón en el suelo y me fui a otra habitación. Al llegar mis padres nos despertaron a todos y bajamos a regañadientes a comer, todos llevábamos la palabra resaca escrita en la frente, todos menos Bella, ella estaba radiante y muy sonriente, mi madre preguntó que tal la noche y ella contesto "la mejor noche de mi vida".

Tres meses después llegó su cumpleaños, Alice organizó su fiesta y a la mañana siguiente la misma historia, los dos desnudos y en la misma cama pero esta vez había dos condones.

No podía volver a pasar, y no por no acostarme con Bella pero no lo haría borracho, para mi ella ya no era la amiga de mi hermana, era una mujer que cuanto mas la observaba y hablábamos mas me gustaba, incluso con esos blusones tan hipies que usaba, la hacia diferente a las demás, me gustaba que no se dejase llevar por las modas.

Era fin de año y esta sería mi primera fiesta sin alcohol, estaba mezclándome entre la gente que había por mi casa, desde cualquier parte podía verla, se estaba divirtiendo y bebía de vez en cuando, yo seguía con mi vaso de Coca-Cola, hasta que a las 12 me serví la primera copa, necesitaba oler a alcohol, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, como si fuera mi primera vez, no sabia que hacer, si acercarme a ella o esperar a que ella viniese a mi, me bebí la copa como si fuera agua y me puse la segunda, tenía que beber para que no desconfiara aunque ella estaría tan pedo que no se daría cuenta.

Cuando la música fue más lenta me acerque a ella y sin decir nada extendió sus brazos a mi cuello bailamos durante un rato y después me fui separando de ella al tiempo que entrelazábamos nuestras manos, sin decir una sola palabra nos fuimos juntos y sonriendo a mi habitación.

Al entrar en el dormitorio se abalanzó sobre mí, la arrimé a la puerta para besarla con urgencia, mi cuerpo se estremecía completamente, sentí su lengua unida a la mía en movimientos frenéticos mientras me desabrochaba la camisa e intentaba sacármela con la chaqueta. Necesitaba mirarla y me sonrió satisfecha al verme el pecho desnudo.

-Este vestido te sienta muy bien-. Le dije lamiéndole los labios. – ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en el suelo?-.

-Quítamelo.

La cogí por la cintura y empecé a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y fui bajando hasta sus hombros, mis manos fueron directos a la cremallera de su vestido que deje caer la cogí de las manos y la hice dar un paso para que lo dejara a su espaldas, ella me desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo caer, ahora fue ella la que me obligo a dar un paso para dejar mis pantalones atrás.

Bajé la cabeza hasta besar el inicio de sus senos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cogí sus cara entre mis manos y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, bajé mis manos hasta sus muslos para masajearlos mientras ataque su cuello como un vampiro sediento, dándole pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Acariciaba mi erección sobre mis boxes, sonreí satisfecho, la llevé hacia mi cama y me obligó a tumbarme de espaldas, se colocó encima de mí besando mi pecho hasta bajar a mi erección, estaba muy excitado y la cogí por los brazos para posicionarla sobre el colchón, ahora me tocaba a mi jugar, me detuve en sus pechos, sus pezones me apuntaban directamente, disfruté de ellos como no lo había echo en la vida, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su centro neurálgico, mordisqueando su clítoris y jugando con ella hasta que Bella se movió y me tumbó en cama, me puse un condón y lentamente entré en ella, empezó a moverse lentamente llevé mis manos a su cadera para mantener el ritmo, gemíamos nuestros nombres, ella se movía satisfecha al tiempo que me acariciaba el pecho y pellizcaba mis pezones. Se inclino hacia delante para besarme, estábamos a punto de caramelo pero tenía que frenar el ritmo necesitaba disfrutar un poco mas. Le di la vuelta y me puse sobre ella. Empecé a jugar con sus pezones y volví a introducirme en ella, pellizque con cuidado su clítoris y la penetraba cada vez mas fuerte ella jadeaba cada vez mas alto, la bese para silenciar sus gemidos y llegar al éxtasis total juntos, me deje caer sobre ella y bese su cuello una vez más.

Me levanté para sacarme el condón en el cuarto de baño de mi dormitorio y volví a cama, me abracé a ella y cerré los ojos.

Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, su respiración la delataba, yo quería mas, con las yemas de mis dedos fui recorriendo su espalda hasta su maravilloso trasero y no me detuve hasta llegar a sus muslos, ahí mis dedos fueron como imanes hasta sus labios vaginales, en ese momento echo su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió mas sus piernas llevé mi boca a uno de sus pezones y mis dedos fueron introduciéndose en su interior, cogí otro condón y ella me lo quito para ponérmelo, eso me excitó mucho más, me coloqué encima de ella y cerré los ojos mientras entraba en ella otra vez.

Así pasaron los años, cumpleaños, navidad, alguna fiesta en verano y ahora si disfrutaba de toda ella, sin alcohol de por medio, es tierna, dulce, amorosa, ardiente, pasional y salvaje.

Emmett me devolvió a la realidad, con un ronquido tan grande que incluso se despertó a si mismo y yo tenía una erección espantosa, pedí a la azafata un agua con hielo y con disimulo la deje caer sobre mis pantalones para apaciguar a mi amigo. Jasper se dio cuenta y no dejaba de reí el muy cabrón.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos encontramos a mis padres y a Alice que solo tenia ojos para Jasper nada mas entrar en el coche Alice nos contó que Bella y ella ya estaban matriculadas en Columbia y que teníamos que buscar una casa mas grande para instalarnos todos juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

- En clase de artes marciales, le ayuda con su equilibrio, ya puede usar tacones sin caerse, prepararos para alucinar mañana por la noche, lleva un vestido maravilloso con unos taconazos de vértigo.

- Esta preciosa- dijo Rose

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté sorprendido, que yo sepa ella no la había visto desde las ultimas vacaciones, como todos nosotros.

- Nosotras comemos juntas los sábados, nos conectamos a internet y con la webcam, nos vemos, comemos y nos ponemos al día. ¿No lo sabías?-

- No- dije con cara de tonto.

Ahora que lo decía, nosotros comíamos los tres juntos los sábados y sabía que Rose tenía comida de chicas pero no pensé que era con ellas.

Esta mas que decidido, hablaría con ella la haría participe de mis sentimientos y de nuestras noches de pasión. Aunque la posibilidad de que no me volviese a mirar a la cara eran muchas, pero eso tendría que esperar a mañana, al llegar a casa tendría que ayudar a Alice a preparar todo.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio deshice la maleta, me tiré en cama pensando en Bella, ¿cómo iba a decirle que me aprovechaba de ella mientras estaba borracha?, no podía esperar a mañana.

- Jasper, voy a ver a Bella, no quiero esperar a mañana- le dije directamente.

- Me parece bien, tranquilo Edward, creo que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

- No.

- Vigila que Alice no la llame.- Me guiño un ojo y sabia que tenia el terreno despejado.

Me despedí de todos y me fui, aparque en frente de su casa y estuve pensando que decir, por donde empezar. Estaba muy perdido, no tenía ni idea que decirle, no lo pensé más y salí hacia su casa y llamé al timbre.

- ¡Edward!, cuánto tiempo cariño, ¿cómo éstas?- Rene era muy cariñosa y me invitó a entrar

- Genial, Renne, ¿cómo estáis vosotros?

- Felices, Bella se irá a Columbia, te puedes imaginar lo contentos que estamos, la echaremos mucho de menos, pero estamos encantados y además estaréis todos juntos, creo que mejor no podrían salir las cosas. Supongo que vienes a buscarla.

- Si, Alice me pidió que la recogiera.

- Pues ahora la llamamos. Se dirigió a su habitación y llamó a la puerta -¡Bella!, Edward está aquí.

- ¿Edward?- dijo Bella asomando su cabeza y poniéndose muy colorada, sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Que sorpresa!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Alice me mando a buscarte

- Bien, cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Me despedí de Renne y espere a Bella fuera de su casa, le abrí la puerta para que entrase y nos pusimos en marcha, fui directamente hasta el parque y allí aparqué.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

- Claro, dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Es cierto que vas a clases de artes marciales?- No sabia por donde empezar y me sudaban las manos.

- Si, empecé hace unos 8 meses y he mejorado mucho con mi equilibrio y me ha dado más seguridad en mi misma.

- Eso es genial, me alegro, aunque no creo que Emmett deje de meterse contigo.

- Adoro a Emmett y puede hacer lo que quiera- dijo con una gran sonrisa. –No me has traído aquí para hablar de eso ¿verdad?

- No, pero no sé por donde empezar.

- Por el principio, ¿quizás?

- Supongo que si.- baje la cabeza y empecé a hablar. -Recuerdas una noche hace unos años…., bueno tú recuerdas las fiestas de Alice…, siempre duermes en casa…. Me preguntaba… Bella, ¿lo pasas bien en las fiestas?, se que no te gustan mucho… mañana hay otra fiesta…. Y yo… bueno Bella soy un miserable… Joder que difícil es esto.- cuando miré hacia ella tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -¿De que te ríes?

- De ti, ¿Intentas hablarme de las noches que pasamos juntos?

- ¿Te acuerdas de ellas? Le dije con miedo.

- Tienes cara de asustado Edward, claro que me acuerdo, de la primera a la última, la primera noche lo hicimos una sola vez, el resto fueron 2, te marchabas al amanecer, no siempre llevaste tú la iniciativa, no te sientas un miserable, yo no me arrepiento.

Me quede petrificado en el asiento, no sabia que decir y seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Tu no habías bebido?

- ¿Yo?, ¡No!, Edward, como voy a beber llevando tacones, no estoy tan loca, además conozco a Alice desde siempre y hace mucho tiempo que no bebo nada que me de ella, por lo menos cuando llevo tacones. Sin tacones es otro cantar.

- Entonces me has engañado Bella, te has aprovechado de un pobre borracho.- se lo dije haciéndome el enfadado.

- ¡Ja!, menuda cara tienes solo estabas borracho las dos primeras veces, el resto estabas tan sereno como yo.

Los dos nos reímos un rato, y eso ayudo a yo me relajase, pero llegaba el momento de hablar de sentimientos.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora Edward?, en octubre compartiremos casa.- me miraba con la cabeza ladeada y con picardía, ¿sentiría lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Que te gustaría que pasase?

- Que difícil me lo pones, ¿quieres que sea yo quien hable?

- Debo hacerlo yo, pero si tu quieres yo no voy a interrumpirte, adelante Bella di lo que quieras.

- Eres un cobarde Edward Cullen, cagado, gallina.

- Pues claro que no soy todo eso, pero ya sabes el dicho, las mujeres y los niños primero, y tu eres una mujer- no podía dejar de sonreír sobre todo por que ella también lo hacia, creo que todo estaba claro entre nosotros, aunque podíamos jugar un poco mas, el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

- ¿Damos un paseo?

- Vale.

Salimos del coche y caminamos por el parque, hacia un frío tremendo y estábamos solos, al principio íbamos en silencio, creo que nuestra propia compañía nos llenaba completamente, pero yo quería más, le dí un empujoncito con mi hombro en el suyo, y me miró con una sonrisa, pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la atraje hacia mi quedándonos frente a frente, mi otra mano acaricié su mejilla y ella se aferró a mi cintura, nos miramos sin decir nada

- Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho y quiero compartir contigo todo, no solo noches de alcohol y lujuria, cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, compartiremos habitación para celebrar fiestas privadas cada noche.

- Eres un vicioso Edward y acepto encantada de la vida, te quiero.

Al día siguiente celebramos la mejor fiesta del mundo, Bella y yo bailamos, disfrutamos y nos reímos con todos nuestros amigos, desaparecimos disimuladamente, nos acostamos pero esta vez no hicimos el amor, necesitábamos abrir nuestros corazones, compartir recuerdos, secretos y muchos planes de futuro.

FIN.

Según mi profesor de lengua mis redacciones no valían ni para liar pitillos, ahora vosotros diréis. Lo mío son los números.


End file.
